Kingdom Chaos
by Lion's Purity
Summary: AndromedaGalaxy traps some of the Kingdom Hearts characters in Hollow Bastion. They are forced to do horrible things they do not want to do. During the story love is in the air. Crazy Squiffie fic! What will happen? Pleas R&R.
1. Ch1 Don't Go In The Light

**Kingdom Chaos**

**Ch.1 Don't Go In The Light**

Me: Yay! I am finally writing my story at last!

Angelina: That is fantastic news!

Amora: Yay!

Arella: Finally! I thought you would never get to it.

Me: Note, Angelina, Amora, and Arella are triplet girls who live inside my head! Oh and I KNOW THAT ALREADY ARELLA! You don't have to remind me!

Arella: Well, what are you waiting for, NEXT year! Get on with it already!

Me: You don't have to be so mean about it. (cries in little corner)

Angelina: Arella! Say you are sorry this instant!

Arella: Yes Ma'am. Gomen Nasia!

(BlueEyedFun pops into the scene)

BlueEyedFun: I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE! (runs off into the darkness)

Me: It is okay. Here is the story you have been waiting for!D

Arella: Yes, finally!

(STORY)

I was having another boring day in the Hollow Bastion castle trying to find something to do. I already did all the chores, killed all the mutant cock roaches, fed the flying fish, and kept the dust bunnies entertained. Then it hit me! Why don't I bring some of my favorite characters here from Kingdom Hearts and make them do crazy stupid things!

Now, who shall I bring here. I know! I then took a piece of paper and pen from thin air. I then wrote down the names of my victi-I mean contestants: Squallie(Leon), Yuffums(Yuffie), Fluffy(Cloud), Crazy-head(Sora), Silver-bells(Riku), KiaKia(Kairi), and no stupid nickname, Aeris.

(Far away from Hollow Bastion in Yuffie's point of view.)

I was sparring with Squall(I refuse to call him Leon), while Aeris was about to get the tranquilizer gun, when we all see a bright light.

"AH! MY EYES!" I scream in pain.

"When we get home we need to get you some Visine, pronto!" Squall said over my cries.

We are suddenly in Hollow Bastion castle on the ground. I look around and see Squall, Aeris, Sora, Kiari, Riku, and Cloud also laying on the floor of the castle. Then we saw a giant shadow on the ground and looked up and saw…

_To be continued…_

(STORY END)

Arella: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT DID SHE SEE?

Me: OW! Don't shout like that, it hurts. (ears begin to bleed)

Arella: Gomen, but I really, BADLY want to know what happens next.

Me: I was joking! Just wait and you will see what happens next.

Arella: Oh Gomen.

(BlueEyedFun pops back into the scene)

BlueEyedFun: WHAT THE HELL DOES GOMEN MEAN?

(BACK TO STORY)

(Yuffie's Point of View)

We saw a giant shadow casting over us and I looked up and saw a girl who looked like she was about eleven. (really 13) She then squealed and threw her hands up into the air. I am telling you it was loud...VERY...Loud.

(Normal Point of View)

The girl squeals "SQUALLIE-POO!" and runs to Squall and tackle's

him to the ground, while breaking a couple of bones. Squall looks shocked, in pain, and glares at the girl on top of him and yells "IT'S LEON !"

(STORY END)

(Special help from BlueEyedFun)

BlueEyedFun: Cause your special...

Me: AM NOT! (starts cussing her out in Japanese)

BlueEyedFun covering ears and falls to the ground: I TOLD YOU! I DON'T SPEAK JAPANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!


	2. Ch2 Sugar

**Kingdom Chaos**

**Ch.2 Sugar**

Me: I feel so HAPPY! I think I had too much chocolate!

Arella: SUGAR!

Angelina: Oh no, not again.

Amora: I have a weird feeling something bad is going to happen.

Me: I HAVE THE WIERDEST SENSATION TO MAKE LOVE WITH A POTATOE CHIP!

Arella: I HAVE THE WIERDEST SENSATION TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO A POTATOE CHIP BEFORE YOU!

(BlueEyedFun pops into the scene)

BlueEyedFun: Don't try this at home kids...Always use a condom. (disappears into the darkness)

Angelina: Have any of you heard of abstinence?

Me: Whats that?

Angelina: Nevermind...

Arella: Is it a type of potatoe chip?

Amora: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND POTATOE CHIPS?

Me: I just realized that Amora is a funny name...

Amora:...Its French.

(BlueEyedFun reappears)

BlueEyedFun: For A-mora-better name than Amora.

Me: That's not funny!

BlueEyedFun:...I know.

(BlueEyedFun is then swallowed by darkness)

(the darkness says "Yummy.")

(STORY)

(Normal Point of View)

"Who are you?" Everyone hears Sora asked.

"I am AndromedaGalaxy, but you can call me AG since it is such a long name. I have brought you all here for a reason."

"And that reason would be?" Yuffie says while tapping her foot.

"To entertain me."

"So were toys?"

"Yes."

"CAN I BE A SEX TOY INSTEAD?" Riku calls raising his hand.

"NO! In order to entertain me you all have to go through a series of torturous games. The winner wins the winning winner prize. Which is a peanut."

"A peanut?"

"Yes a peanut."

"That's it I'm out!" Squall calls and turns around.

"Don't leave so quick you sexy beast."

"..."

"If you leave, loose a game, or forfeit one, you will be thrown into the dungeon to be malested by a fat, obnoxious Britney Spears."

"...Wierd."

"Yes I know, but she is being paid millions for this."

"And we win a peanut?"

"Yes, now let the games BEGIN! Game 1! Extreme Truth or Dare!"

AG then vanishes in thin air leaving everyone with a bottle.

(STORY END)

(With special help from BlueEyedFun)

Me: SUGAR!

BlueEyedFun: PEANUT!

Me: SUGAR!

BlueEyedFun: YOUR RETARDED!

Me: I KNOW!

BlueEyedFun: YEAH!

Me: BUT SO ARE YOU!

Angelina: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!

BlueEyedFun: YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T YELL IN A LIBRARY!

Amora: YOU ALL SHOULD GO TO HELL!

Arella: PEE PEE!

All:...

Me: Well! Story over! On to the next chapter! If there is any. Sorry there so short! Thanks for reading this far in the story!


	3. Ch3 Romance Comes Spinning In A Bottle

**Kingdom Chaos**

**Ch.3 Romance Comes Spinning In A Bottle**

Me: Another chapter! I feel so proud of myself!

Arella: I don't remember what happened in the last chapter and I don't want to find out.

Me: Me neither.

Amora: Well, lets just say something happened that had to do with potatoe chips.

Angelina: ….

Me: is Angelina okay?

Arella: Yeah, she looks really pale.

Angelina:...Dirty...Thoughts...

Amora: 5…4…3…2(plugs ears)…1(shuts eyes really tight)

Angelina: GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD! (shakes AndromedaGalaxy by the shoulders)

Me: AAAAAAAAH! RABID IMAGINARY FRIEND!

(STORY)

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sora asks stupidly.

"We go frolicking in the garden holding hands." Cloud answers sarcastically.

"Really?" Riku says stupidly.

"No dumbass. Cloud was being sarcastic." Yuffie says.

"Oh." Both Riku and Sora say.

They are all silent for a moment or two until a voice booms from the ceiling.

"If you do not get on with it I will have no choice but to throw you all into the dungeon!"

Everyone except for Squall say "Yes Ma'am!â€ "That's what I thought! Now, get on with the game!" The voice then disappears.

Everyone then sits around the bottle and wait. After about 30 seconds of staring at each other Sora finally asks "Sooooo. Who goes first?"

"Someone has to spin the bottle and the person it lands on goes first dumbass."

"Oh." Sora then spins the bottle. The bottle then started to spin. It kept going and going. It gets faster and faster. Sora starts to bite his nails. Riku is too.

The bottle then starts to slow down. Sora and Riku are holding onto each other for dear life.

"Stop already!" Yuffie yells impatiently. Then the bottle stops and it landed on…

(STORY END)

Arella: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: OW! STOP YELLING! I have to stop doing this or I will loose my hearing before I get to go to High School. I already lost some of it by listening to loud music!...I was joking again okay!

Arella: Oh Gomen!

(BlueEyedFun pops out again)

BlueEyedFun: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT WORD MEAN?

Me: GASP! Don't cuss! Only I can cuss.

BlueEyedFun: I will have my revenge.

Me: Huh? Why do you want revenge?

BlueEyedFun: I don't really know, I just wanted to say that. (pulls out knife) Now hold still while I chop you into sushi.

(STORY CONTINUED)

The bottle stopped and landed on Cloud.

"NOOOO!" Cloud yells at the sky.

"Truth or dare?" Sora asks.

"Uuuuum...Uhhh...TRUTH!"

"Hmmm...Is it true you like Aeris?"

"Uuuuh...Well..."

"And Tifa at the same time?"

"Well, I don't know, um..."

"IS IT TRUE YOU SNUGGLE THIS AT NIGHT?" Sora pulls out a pink teddy bear.

"NO! MISTER SNUFFUMS!"

"That's not a truth you idiot!" Yuffie says to Sora.

"Fine, I'll do it the "RIGHT" way...Would you choose Aeris or Mister Snuffums?"

"Oh that's easy, Mister Snuffums."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Aeris screams at the top of her lungs.

"I MEAN AERIS!"

"I love you." She says in a soft loving voice.

Riku then spins the bottle.

It lands on Squall.

"Truth or dare?" Riku asks.

"Dare." Says Squall with an enormous amount of courage.

"I dare you to make out with Yuffie."

"WHAT?"

(STORY END)

(with special help from BlueEyedFun)

Arella: NOOOOOOOOO! SO! CLOSE! TO! GOOD PART!

Me: SHUT UUUUUUP! EARS! BLEEDING! UNCONTROLLABLY! (runs away grabbing ears)

BlueEyedFun: NO! COME BACK! I didn't get you into the seaweed yet! Stupid California roll! Running away on me like that! Oh well! (vanishes into the darkness)

Arella:...I'm lost.


	4. Ch4 Okaaay

**Kingdom Chaos**

**Ch.4 Okaaay**

**Me: Hi! Thanks for reading this far.**

**Arella: Aaaaw...I don't have any sugar rush left.**

**Amora: THANK GOODNESS!**

**Angelina: WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Me: Wow, you guys are talking loud today.**

**Amora in whisper voice: No we aren't...**

**(BlueEyeFun reappears from darkness)**

**BlueEyedFun points and talks in scary voice: Yes you were.**

**Angelina: Well, kind of.**

**BlueEyedFun: You mean a lot.**

**Amora: SHUT UP!**

**Me: GASP! Aroma! You aren't like that...**

**Amora: Sorry, it slipped.**

**BlueEyedFun: You don't mean that.**

**Amora: We'll you please go AWAY!**

**(BlueEyedFun fades into the darkness)**

**(STORY)**

**(In Squall's Point of View)**

**"I don't have to do that!" I protested.**

**"Yes you do, it's a DARE."**

**"So..." I looked over at Yuffie and saw her blushing ferociously. I've never seen her like that before. A voice is boomed from the ceiling again.**

**"YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" It booms...Duh.**

**"But why? I'm not afraid of the stupid dungeon." I call angrily.**

**"Remember BlueEyedFun?"**

**Just the sound of her name made my spine shiver.**

**"Yeah...What about her?" I said. I could feel my knees shaking.**

**"Remember the torment? The humility? The FEAR?"**

**I looked at the others for a brief moment. Yuffie had stopped blushing and she looked frozen. Cloud was squeezing the eyeballs out of Mr. Snuffums, Kairi was making a disgusted face, Sora was shivering like it was freezing, Aeris was crying, and so was Riku. I have never seen Riku cry before...Especially not that much.**

**"So, what about her?" I repeat myself.**

**"She's the EDITOR."**

**"OMG!" Everyone shouts at the same time.**

**"Yes, she corrects my spelling, helps improve sentences, and adds most of the things in here."**

**"NOOOO!" Cloud shouts at the sky.**

**"ITS NOT TRUE! ITS NOT TRUE!" Screams Riku rocking back in forth in his tears.**

**"IF YOU DON'T DO IT, I WILL BRING HER OUT!"**

**The real AndromedaGalaxy walks in.**

**"Jam! (BlueEyedFun's real nickname) Quit trying to run my story!"**

**"I'm not! I'm just trying to make the romance scene happen!"**

**"Romance scene?" I ask in fear. I then could hear Yuffie giggle.**

**"NOTHING!" AndromedaGalaxy buts in.**

**"Well, they all get the point. Forget being molested by a fat Britney Spears, just send them to ME." BlueEyedFun talks evilly.**

**"Sure thing." Says AndromedaGalaxy with an evil smirk.**

**"THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" Riku screams while pulling his hair.**

**"NOW DO THE DARE!" BlueEyedFun hollers. **

**"YES MAM!" I call.**

**I then quickly grab Yuffie and stick my tongue inside her mouth, from reflex of fear. I then stopped and looked at her. Her reaction was shock. I was too. Was it fear or did I really want to do that?**

**(STORY END)**

**BlueEyedFun: HEE HEE! YOU ALL WILL COWAR IN FEAR!**

**Me:...Jam...You can stop now...It's just a story. AND I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE EVIL ONE!**

**BlueEyedFun: I know, you make them do horrible things, BUT if they don't do those horrible things, send them to ME and I will make them do HORRIBLER things.**

**Me:...Hmm...Okay!**

**Arella: MUST HAVE SUGAR RUSH!**

**Amora: NO! NEVER!**

**Angelina: EVER!**

**Me: Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Ch Beginning Of Strange Feelings

**Kingdom Chaos**

**Ch.5 Beginning Of Strange Feelings**

Me:...?

Arella:…!

Angelina:...!

Amora:…!

BlueEyedFun:...!

Me:…!

Arella:…!

Angelina:…!

BlueEyedFun: AH! I BLINKED! I LOST THE STARING CONTEST! MY EYES BURN! (eyes water badly and looks like she's crying)

Amora:…Okay, I forfeit! Are you crying?

BlueEyedFun: (sniff) No...(eyes are red and puffy)

Angelina:...Yeah! Me too, my eyes are starting to burn.

Me:…!

Arella:…!

Angelina: I don't think they want to stop yet.

Amora: Lets start the story while they do the staring contest. Wow! I don't think they are even blinking.

Angelina: Are they even breathing?

Amora…!

BlueEyedFun: Watch this! (claps hands in front of AndromedaGalaxy)

Me: (blinks) AH! I HATE YOU!

(STORY)

(In Normal Point of View)

Everyone was very silent and so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Then suddenly AG yells in joy. "I finally saw it live! Yes! I always had to use my imagination all the time. But, couldn't you have done it longer and more passionate?"

Yuffie and Squall just stand there staring at each other. ANOTHER CONTEST! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...Don't worry, there won't be another one.

"Wow were all speechless." Kairi mentions.

"CAN SOMEONE DARE ME TO MAKE OUT WITH KAIRI!" Sora shouts happily.

"Sora!" Kairi says while blushing and slaps him on the shoulder.

"OR HAVE SEX WITH HER!"

"Okay, now who's next?" Aeris asks.

"Cloud." Says Riku looking at Cloud right next to him.

Cloud spins the bottle. It lands on Kairi.

"Truth or dare?"

"Say dare." Sora whispers into her ear.

"No!" She says flirtily and pushes him away.

"Truth." She says.

"Hmmm...Do you have a dildo?"

"...Do I have to answer that?"

"So you do?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a "dildo" it's more of like..."

Everyone gets closer to listen.

"She has a dildo because I'm her dildo!" Sora shouts cheerfully.

"SHUT UP!" Says Kairi giggling and pushes him.

No one makes a comment.

"Next." Cloud says.

Aeris was next to spin. It then lands on Riku.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um...I really hate to say this, but dare."

"I dare you to hump Sora's back."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"FINE!" Says Riku and he walks over behind Sora. Sora freezes in fear as Riku begins the constant friction between them. Through the whole time Squall couldn't stop thinking about Yuffie. It was just a dare, but why did he feel so attracted to her now? Was she feeling the same way?

(STORY END)

Arella: I won the contest! YAY!

Me: I LOST BECAUSE OF YOU JAM! (slaps her arm really hard)

BlueEyedFun in high-pitched scared voice: OW! I didn't mean too! All I want to do is ruin your life.

Me:...

BlueEyedFun: Just kidding!...Note to self...Don't say deep and secretive thoughts out loud.

Me:...What did you say?

BlueEyedFun: NOTHING!


	6. Ch6 Randomness!

**Kingdom Chaos**

**Ch6 Randomness!**

Me: Yeah…I know this was not what I was planning for the sixth chapter but I am having major writer's block and I really bad want to update and no one seems to be helping so I am going to make a random chapter that has nothing to do with the story. (Gasps for breath)

Arella:… … …?

Angelina:…Wow she said that all in one breath.

Amora: (sighs) John….(She is in her own little world)

Arella: I think she is thinking about that 8th grader that asked us out.

BlueEyedFun:...Show off.

Me: I am NOT.

BlueEyedFun: Yes you are, AND I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME DOUBLE SPACE ALL OF THIS!

Me: Hee, hee...Whoops.

BlueEyedFun: You send me your story, and YOU DIDN'T DOUBLE SPACE!...(breathes heavy)...If this happens again...(glares)...I'll quit.

Me: NO JAM! FINE! I WON'T! JUST PLEASE STAY!

BlueEyedFun: Yes, that's right you pathetic mortal...

Me:...You know what? Go ahead and quit.

BlueEyedFun: NO! I WANNA STAY!

Arella:...I'm confused. (rubs head)

Angelina: As we were SAYING. That guy keeps on making nasty comments and would not stop poking us in the thigh.

BlueEyedFun: Us? You mean Andromeda...YOU GUYS AREN'T REAL!

Arella: (eyes glow red)...How do you know?

BlueEyedFun: (runs out crying) STUPID HARMONES!

Me: ...? ANYWAYS...Where did all of this come from?

Arella: Because you can't stop thinking about him.

Me: Why is everyone picking on me!

John: (licks lips and looks at Andromeda) Hello...

Me: JAM! I KNOW THATS YOU! STOP INPERSONATING JOHN!

BlueEyedFun: FINE! I never did get to meet him anyways...

(Random events)

(NOTE: this is all about people in real life at my school.)

Devan: (whispers) I Hate You! (Pssst! Don't tell him I told you this but he and I agree that Squall is cool!)

Me: (smiles) I Know!

Danita: Whatchya guys talking about? (Is all perky and stuff) (think of her as Purin, Yuffie, or Selphie)

BlueEyedFun: DANITA'S VOICE HURTS MY EARS!

Sungyan: Non lesbian hug!

Danita + Me: Yay! (all except Devan hug)

Me: Ahhh! Is little Devy wevy wanting a hug?

Danita: Yeah!

Devan: NNOOOOOOOOOOOO! (tries to run away, but we tackle him down and squeeze him to death)

Sungyan: Is he okay? He doesn't look too good.

Devan: twitch twitch

BlueEyedFun: (walks up to Devan)...(stares at him)...(kicks him in the crotch)

Devan: (falls down in pain) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

BlueEyedFun frowning:...I'm mad.

Devan: WHY?

BlueEyedFun still frowning:...I don't know...(kicks him in the crotch again) I DON'T WANT YOU TO MAKE BABIES!

(In cafeteria)

Me: (drinking orange juice through a straw)

BlueEyedFun:...(stares at her and the orange juice) I bet your orange juice is enjoying that right now.

Me: (spits out orange juice)

Devan: (sitting at other table eating corn dog)

BlueEyedFun: (walks up to him and talks in his ear)...WEINER!

Me: ROFL!

BlueEyedFun: (smiles proudly)

Devan: (gagging)

BlueEyedFun: (to other boy) Do you know your chicken nuggets look like road kill?

Boy:...

BlueEyedFun: It looks like somebody got their balls run over.

Boy:...OH GOD! I'M GOING!

BlueEyedFun: (to me) How many is that?

Me: (looking at note pad) So far 23 people you scared away from us.

BlueEyedFun: DARN IT! And I was going for 50 today...(crosses arms)

Devan: (talking to guy friends)

BlueEyedFun: (jumps on his back) (in cute voice) I'm a lion! GRRRRRR!

Me: I'm hungry...(looks at everyones food)

BlueEyedFun: (starving) If you touch my food I WILL KILL YOU!

Me:..Grrrrrrr.

BlueEyedFun: SOMEONE GIVE HER SOME FOOD! IF YOU DONT...She'll DEVOUR EVERYTHING IN HER PAAAAAAAAATH! (foams at the mouth and breathes heavy)

Me:...Are you gonna eat that?

BlueEyedFun: OH GOD IT'S STARTING!

(Random Events OVER)

Me:...Jam, you are in there more than me.

BlueEyedFun: Well you wanted me to add more stuff and I hardly know what your OTHER friends say, and I have to put my self in there.

Angelina: Did that make sense?

BlueEyedFun:...I feel mad again...WHERES DEVAN! Tell him I'm gonna connect my foot with his crotch AGAIN!

Me: Jam, you know you never kicked him in the crotch...

BlueEyedFun:...Well, I PRETEND to, and that scares him enough. I did LIGHTLY kick him there once.

Me:...Ooooooh.

BlueEyedFun:...Why are we talking about Devan's crotch?

Me:...ROFL.

Amora:...Ew.

Arella: Tee hee.

Angelina: O-O

BlueEyedFun: SMILEY!


End file.
